marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Speed of Sound (A!)
"The Speed of Sound" is the fifth episode of Assemble!'s Season Two and the twenty-seventh episode overall. Plot -Avengers… - Nick Fury said. –We received information from the Government, there is actually an alien spaceship hovering over the Virginia woods. – -Well… That’s… - Rhodey was going to say something but then remembered the Battle of New York. –Completely normal in this Universe. – The Avengers watched the live streaming on the S.H.I.E.L.D. screen, when suddenly a cylinder lowered from the ship, and it opened revealing a human figure in a strange suit. -Keep your gun trained on it! Anything can happen now! – A soldier said, pointing his gun at the figure. -Put away your childish weapons! They are no more than toys to me! – The figure shouted. –I will not communicate with underlings! Send me the rulers of your primitive world so that I, Kang, can tell them my demands! – With those words, he turned his back to the soldiers and ignored them as if they were not there. -Avengers Assemble! – Captain America shouted. -There he is! – Iron Man shouted. – He seems to be sitting in some sort of transparent anti-gravity seat! – -No need for such unseemly speed. Time means nothing to Kang the Conqueror. – Kang said, confidently. -I find his confidence disturbing! He seems not to be afraid of our power! – Thor exclaimed. -I bet he’s not bad looking under that headgear of his! – Wasp sighed and Hawkeye shook his head at her. -You who call yourself Kang the Conqueror… Stop your business here by order of the Avengers! – Captain America shouted pointing at Kang. -My business? – Kang asked. –Conquest, of course! I claim this planet as my domain! As for you Avengers, I shall demonstrate how powerless you are against Kang! At the mere touch of a button I shall leave you helpless! – An antigravity ray lifted the Avengers in the air, only leaving Wasp and Thor on the ground. Thor threw his Mjolnir at Kang, but he dematerialized it and materialized it back where it wasn’t a threat to him anymore. -I shall tell you more about me, so that you will realize how hopeless you are against me! My name may sound strange for you because it comes from the far future… - Kang said. –I was born in the year 3.000, where I mastered Time Travel. I journeyed myself to your past calling myself Pharaoh Rama-Tut! Then I came to this Century where I met Doctor Doom… Finally I planned to return to year 3000 but due to electrostatic disturbances I landed two thousand years into the future, to the desolate year 4000! The fortieth century is barbaric, savage, constantly at war fighting with weapons they cannot understand. It was easy for me to conquer this century, but it was a hollow empire! I was merely a ruler of a dying world! I decided to go back to an Earth which is fresh and green, and so, possessing the greatest scientific knowledge of all time I proclaim myself Kang, the First! Ruler of the 21st Century! – The Avengers attacked the Time Traveler, but electrocuted them all, and creating an Anti-Matter Screen against the Mjolnir. Quicksilver ran and made Kang trip, and when the Avengers were going to attack, he absorbed them into his ship with a tractor beam, except for the Wasp and Rick Jones. Each of them was put into a separate small compartment, which neutralized all of their powers and giving them paralysis. -Only the Wasp and Rick Jones are free, - Captain America thought. –But what can they do against the power of Kang? – Meanwhile, Kang was giving the Army General an ultimatum: the rulers of each country had 24 hours to capitulate to him or he would destroy Earth without hesitating. Meanwhile, a short distance away, the Wasp and Rick were running away from the ship. -We were lucky to escape Kang’s notice! – Janet said. –But we’ve got to free the other Avengers! – -I’m with you all the way Jan! – Rick replied. –But we need a plan… And I will need a couple S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents I met at the Helicarrier. – Every UN member chose to ally against Kang, and for the first time ever, every country agreed to join forces against the Conqueror. Rick, James Roger and Rafael Sosi ran into the spaceship site before the troops could stop them. -Don’t come closer! – Kang shouted. –Who are you?! What do you want?! – -We realized Earth hasn’t a chance against you! – Rick lied. –We wanna be on your side! – -You are wise beyond your years! – Kang replied. –You will become my first personal Earth servants! Now enter my ship and familiarize yourselves with it. – Jones and the Agents were pulled to the ship with the tractor beam. -Don’t waste a minute, guys! – Rick shouted. –We’ve gotta find the Avengers! – Before the teenagers can find any sign of the Avengers, Kang’s commanding voice rings out. -You’ve had enough time! Now I want you to bring me the cylinder from the near wall! Remember I can see your every movement! – -Every second counts… You two do what I told you… I’ll do my part… - Rick whispered. James and Rafael pretended to have dropped the cylinder, making pure energy force leak out of it. Meanwhile, Jones pushed a button on a buzzing panel, which made Quicksilver free of his compartment. Quicksilver and Rick freed the other Avengers and him, Hank Pym and Ms. Marvel flew to Kang’s ship cockpit. Hank told Pietro to go as fast as he could to the Pym Labs and get the acid-base solvent he was working on with Stark before. Pietro ran at the speed of sound to the Labs, while Kang had realized the Avengers had escaped. Kang fired a ray at the Avengers, and Captain America protected them with his shield, except for Thor who could stand the ray on his own. Thor pounded on Kang’s invisible shield multiple times, but he didn’t seem to be weakening it. -Keep on pounding, Thor! – Hank shouted. –Even if it doesn’t shatter, it will distract him long enough for Pietro to come and fire the gun at him! – Just as Pietro came, Thor felt the shield to be weakening, realizing Kang’s technology wasn’t as infallible as he said. Quicksilver saw the shield opening for a split-second, but that’s all he needed to fire the gun, which didn’t miss! -What did that have?! – Wonder Man asked. -The only thing that might defeat Kang! – Pym replied. –A special acid-base solvent which will rot and decay any fabric, any type of wiring or insulation. – -Kang’s suit is becoming all pitted and useless! – the Scarlet Witch pointed out. -That was the point! – Ant-Man smiled. –His most potent weapons seemed to come from his suit! – -Stay back! – Kang shouted. –I’m not beaten yet! – The time traveler fired a rocket from his ship which would be mortal, but Iron Man changed its course with a repulsor beam, directing it to Kang’s ship itself. Pietro Maximoff, using Pym-Stark’s solvent gun and his super speed, destroyed all of Kang’s missiles and weapons inside and outside his ship. Kang teleported them all outside of his ship, where he activated radiation beams. -In the world of the future we are immune to radiation! But you are not! – Kang shouted. What Kang wasn’t counting on is that Thor’s Mjolnir could absorb and hurl the rays back at Kang. -Nooooo! – Kang shouted. –You make the rays too strong! Even my immunity isn’t enough! If I absorb much more I will be doomed! I need to reach the safety of the ship! My survival is all that matters! – As Kang got inside the ship, he flew away, even too fast for Pietro to reach it. -Cap… - Rick spoke. –Do you think… He’ll ever return? – -No one can say Rick… - Rogers said. –But one thing is certain; he knows he isn’t unbeatable… He knows if he returns, the Avengers will be waiting! - Gallery TeensandKang.png|Rick Jones, James Roger and Rafael Sosi with Kang, the Conqueror. TakeoveratKangs.png|Ms. Marvel, Quicksilver and Hank Pym vs Kang, the Conqueror. QuicksilverGunAcidBaseSolvent.png|Quicksilver, Thor, Wasp and Hank Pym vs Kang, the Conqueror. Avengersemhtvspot17.png|Iron Man firing his Repulsor Ray. Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Carol Danvers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Pietro Maximoff (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Anthony Stark (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Henry Pym (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Wanda Maximoff (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Steven Rogers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Thor Odinson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:SHIELD (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Richard Jones (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Nathaniel Richards (Kang) (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Barbara Morse (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Clinton Barton (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:James Roger (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Rafael Sosi (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:T'Challa (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Simon Williams (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:James Rhodes (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Nicholas Fury (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Assemble! Season Two Category:Assemble! Mutants Arc Category:United States Army (Earth-1010)/Appearances